


Gift of Time

by BadWolf456



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Adventure, BAMF Rose Tyler, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, I'm new at this, Please be gentle, Possible smut to come, Romance, Rose is Bad Wolf, Rose is also BAMF, This is my first fic I've posted on here, but i will change the rating if i need to, there are probably more characters than that, you know tagging and stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf456/pseuds/BadWolf456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rose finds something that saves her at Canary Warf? What would it mean for her and The Doctor?<br/>This is the story on how things would turn out if Rose held on to that clamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is this Real Life?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fellow Whovians! I have been on this website for a while now, but this is my first time posting anything that I have written. I am planning for this to be a long-ish series (hopefully).  
> I don't have a beta or anything and am writing this by myself so all mistakes are mine. Please comment and let me know if I have made any and I will do my best to fix them. Please be gentle though, this is my first work after all.
> 
> I don't own Doctor Who, or any of the characters. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Rose found something to save herself from falling on the worst day of her life? What could this mean for her and the Doctor?  
> This is the story of what could have happened on that horrible day, and their lives thereafter.

It was a normal day on the TARDIS, well, as normal as any other day for Rose and the Doctor. Normal really doesn’t happen for them, what with saving the universe every other Tuesday and overthrowing governments seeming to be more common than not. Today was just another day, another adventure for the ‘Stuff of Legends’. The day started with a surprise trip to Parfectix IV, the Doctor thought Rose needed a little relaxation and some time to heal. Parfectix IV seemed like the perfect place to take her (pun intended); very peaceful, no known wars for another century, and she can shop, get massaged, and eat as many chips as she could possibly want.

Just two weeks ago, they had found a dying sun and orbited it, burning it up and using it’s energy so the Doctor and Rose could say goodbye to her mother, Mickey, Pete, and her unborn brother via image projection. The sun would only last a couple minutes, not nearly enough for a proper goodbye, but there was no other option. Rose had barely kept it together in front of Jackie, knowing it would be the last time she would ever see her. Though she was distraught at the thought, she was so happy she would be able to stay with her Doctor. She had almost been lost to the Void forever, had she not found that harness. When she pulled it out of one of the desks in that white room, the Doctor looked at her like she had grown a second head. She started to explain that it could be helpful when in the middle of her sentence, her eyes glowed with the power of the Vortex, she stopped talking and stalked towards the Doctor, who had backed up against the wall in fear. Fear for his precious pink and yellow human, but also fear for himself. Nobody pisses off the Bad Wolf.  
“Rose Tyler will need this harness if she is to stay in this universe,” Bad Wolf said matter-of-factly, Rose’s normal voice was amplified and sounded ethereal,“I have seen all time lines and have placed this harness here to save Rose Tyler from the Void and the parallel universe. Saving Rose Tyler will save the Doctor. Rose Tyler and I will save the Doctor, always. I know her heart, and this is what she wants. She chooses the Doctor. She will forever choose the Doctor. Rose Tyler and the Bad Wolf are no longer two. We are one. But do not worry, My Doctor, She is safe. I am the Bad Wolf, and I give Rose Tyler the gift of Time. I take her atoms and I rearrange them into a being of Time. Rose Tyler, Time Lady, Bad Wolf. Bad Wolf will save Rose Tyler Rose Tyler saves the Doctor, and We will save the multi-verse.”

Rose/Bad Wolf draws in a deep breath and starts to glow with what looks like regeneration energy. She closes her eyes and furrows her brow but otherwise doesn’t make a sound. Her feet start to lift off the ground, she spreads her arms wide and opens her eyes and mouth in a silent scream. Golden energy shoots out from every direction and then five seconds later it’s over. Rose slowly floats down and sets her feet on the floor. Her eyes are closed and her head is bowed. The Doctor doesn’t know what to do. He is astonished, and that’s putting it mildly. What the Hell was that?!

After what seemed like hours, but was really only seconds, Rose opens her eyes to reveal her caramel irises swirling with gold.  
“Well, tha’appened.” She said bluntly, her voice returned to normal.  
“Wha-wait, you heard all that?! Rose, this can’t possibly be possible!” The Doctor is so utterly gobsmacked that he doesn’t even make a comment on his choice of words.  
“Yeah I was aware. Jus’ kinda forced to take a backseat to Bad Wolf, or I guess m’self, now. She-or me, ugh this is confusing- elaborated a bit more in my-our- head. She has basically remade me into a Time Lady, but more like a TARDIS. Like, if I needed to, I could travel through the vortex withou’ a capsule if I was near the Rift. I ‘ave no idea how I would do tha’ but She told me to call upon the energy within me and, I guess, tell it wha’ to do? I don’t know. But my brain has kinda been upgraded, if tha’ makes sense. Also I can sense Time, as well as manipulate it somehow. I seen the timeline running parallel with this one and in it, I get trapped in Pete’s World. I don’t want tha’. I choose this one.” She leaves no room for argument but that doesn’t stop the Doctor.  
“But, Rose, your mother-”  
“Has Pete and Micks. She’ll be fine, They’ll be fine. Yes, I’ll be sad, bu’ I am staying with you.” A tone of finality coats her voice as she stares at him, daring him to contest her decision.  
“Let’s just get this done, if you are sure..”  
“I’m ready. Help me into this thing, will ya?” Pure determination on her face, she runs over to her magna clamp and starts fastening herself in. With the Doctor’s help she is in it in under four minutes. Testing the straps to make sure they won’t snap he finds that they are secure and turn her face to his.  
“Hold on with everything you have. I can’t lose you. No matter what Bad Wolf sai-”  
“-is what will happen.” She interrupts him “We have seen it, Bad Wolf and myself, and it has to happen. The harness was meant to be here. Think about it, who keeps a harness in a desk? And why would I go looking for one? This is fixed Doctor, accept it.” her voice started sounding slightly ethereal again.  
“Okay, Rose. Let’s do this.” He kisses her cheek, surprising both of them, and runs over to his magna clamp. He flips the switch and grabs a hold of his clamp and grins hard and wide as the winds pick up, sucking all the Daleks and Cybermen into the Void.


	2. Is This Just Fantasy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that the first chapter kind of read as though there wouldn't be a continuation, but here it is, Chapter 2 yay!

The force of the winds is both terrifying and exhilarating. The Doctor looks over to Rose and finds her with a grin that matches his, and then as if time had slowed, he sees her smile falter. Her hands start losing grip and looks at him as if trying to reassure him that she will be fine but he sees the fear in her eyes. A moment later, one of the monsters - The Doctor didn’t know whether it was a Dalek or a Cyberman- hits one of the levers and everything starts powering down. To his absolute horror, Rose reaches for it. Realizing that she can’t reach it without letting go of her clamp, she looks again to the Doctor, trying to calm him. It doesn’t work. He screams her name as she checks to make sure her harness has enough slack to make the jump, and then, planting her feet against the wall sporting the clamp, she pushes off with all the strength she can muster up. Surprisingly, she made it to the lever, but as it slid into place and the winds kicked back up to full power, she lost her grip and fell.

 

All the Doctor could do was scream, forgetting about the harness. But as she was jerked to a halt by the harness, the Doctor started shouting for an entirely different reason. Rose had been falling at such a speed, and then stopped so quickly that she passed out. The Doctor could not go to her as he was still hanging on for dear life, and continued to yell at her to wake up from his position hanging from his clamp. He pulled his left arm up and hooked it around the magna clamp and tried to pull his sonic screwdriver out to scan his Rose, but as soon as it was out of his pocket, a bloody Dalek flies past him, knocking it out of his hand and into the Void. He curses loudly and prays to any and every deity who might be listening. _Please save Rose. Please save Rose. Please save Rose._ As if someone was listening, the winds of the Void died down and the computer chirped _‘Offline.’_

 

The Doctor jumped to his feet as quick as he could and ran over to his pink and yellow human. He checked her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as he found it. Weak, but there. He didn’t look back as he scooped her up, bridal style, and rushed her toward the TARDIS. He finally reached his beloved Ship and to his surprise, She slammed her doors open and cleared a path directly to the medbay. He followed the path laid out for him and ran through the medbay doors. He quickly, but gently, rested Rose down on one of the infirmary beds, then turned and began to set up and turn on the needed equipment. His movements were panicked and clumsy as he brought over a scanning device and ran it slowly over her form. He paled at the readings. Rose had managed to fracture and dislocate several vertebrae, as well as crack her pelvis, dislocate a hip, bruise her abdominal wall, and gotten severe whiplash. It was a blessing for her to be unconscious. If she was awake right now she would, undoubtedly be in unbearable pain. Just as that thought occurred, The TARDIS hummed calmly into his mind and he took a deep breath. He looked down at her and started thinking of what he should work on healing first, but gasped when she started to glow again.

 

This time the power of the Vortex, of Bad Wolf, flowed out from her chest and temples and went and concentrated on areas with injury. This took ten minutes and thirty-four seconds. When it was over, he watched as the energy gathered above her body and formed into a wolf and spoke directly into his mind, _‘My Doctor, I have healed myself and will be with you in physical form shortly. Apparently, healing one’s self without a full regeneration is a bit tirin’. I think I’m slippin’ into a healing coma. Oh and sorry for the telepathy, I know that this is rude ‘n all but this is the only way I can let you know what is happenin’. Don’ worry, I’m fine. Just put me in the bed and stay close. Oh, and get me ou’a the medbay! I wanna be comfy when I wake up.’_ And with that the Bad Wolf/Rose dissipated, leaving a sent of strawberries and Time behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a bit short and I'm sorry, but it seemed as though this would be a good stopping point for the chapter. More to come though!


	3. I'm Sorry

Hey guys, I'm really sorry but I will not be continuing this particular story. I've had the next chapter sitting in focuswriter for editing for a while now and I just don't like it. I've been reading quite a bit of other fandom's fanfiction, so my head really isn't in the TARDIS right now lol. So sorry to waste your time with this but I don't want to post a story that I am completely unhappy with and have it bleed through.

Stay sassy, my friends! (:

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave me a comment and let me know!


End file.
